


24 Hour Surveillance

by existingdesire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Slow Burn Ish, im sorry, much needed talk, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingdesire/pseuds/existingdesire
Summary: Light Yagami was not okay. Light Yagami was strong so it didn't matter.Light deals with his inner demons as L pushes him over the edge with surveillance.





	24 Hour Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after Light's detainment after he loses all his memories. It's a slight Au where Light doesn't become kira again.

Light Yagami was not okay but Light Yagami was strong so it didn’t matter.

After 50 brutal days of confinement Light was still under suspicion of being kira. While in prison Light gave into the isolation. Every second was unbearable. He couldn't tell if he wanted to scream or cry however he remained calm on the outside. But with each passing day it got harder to pretend. His bones began to ache with agony, the guilt was consuming him. He shouldn’t have anything to be guilty of yet it still plagues his body. To make matters worse, he was almost killed by his own father. The memory is still fresh in his mind. The feeling of the cold metal against his forehead still haunts him and sends a cold chill down his spine. However the lifetime of trauma wasn’t enough to clear his name. L still believed he was kira.

Light wanted to desperately clear his name. L is always deducing him, every move he makes and every word he says is being carefully analyzed by the detective. Kira hates losing. Kira is childlike. You are kira. The more Light thinks about it the less he can remember. He can’t remember meeting Misa or starting to date her. Everything about the past few months maybe even years have all turned into a blur. Light was starting to doubt himself. “I’m not kira. I'm not kira. I'm not… Kira” He kept repeating the mantra to himself but even he didn’t believe entirely in what he saying. And that scared him. 

Light walked into his assigned room. He was put under 24 hour surveillance by L meaning cameras and wiretaps were just about everywhere in the building. Bedrooms, bathrooms, showers and corridors were covered in camera and wiretaps. Privacy had become nonexistent.  
Despite the room being huge the walls appeared to be closing in on him and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. This was prison all over again. 

The only reason Light had come up to the room was to shower. But he’s been standing fully clothed for the past 5 minutes staring at the camera placed within the shower. A wave of nausea hit Light at full force as he started undressing. Bile rose to his throat but Light choked it back down. Light was exposed. He stood in the shower paralyzed by the anxiety and let the cold water pelt him. Each drop of water was a reminder of how vulnerable he felt. His heart was pounding and his skin was crawling. Every inch of his skin felt raw. The feeling of helplessness surged through his veins at an alarming rate. His thoughts were soon consumed by humiliation. Light couldn’t move without wanting to throw up. His entire body began to shake and Light seemed to have lost control of his own body. He wanted to run but he was trapped in his frozen body. Light desperately wanted to scream but every attempt lead to his words being caught in his throat. They became mangled and twisted emerging in only a hoarse whisper. Suddenly Light couldn’t breathe again. His thoughts were accelerating inside his head and he couldn't slow them down. His breathing was erratic and his breaths were just mere gasps. Light was choking on air desperately trying to fill his lungs. The boy's trembling worsened and the room began spinning. Light couldn’t orient himself as he stumbled from the shower and burst through the bathroom door. He managed to put on a few articles of clothing before completely breaking down in the middle of the room. Light was on his hands and knees dry heaving as tears streamed messily down his face. Light had balled his hands into fists and struck the ground with his last bit energy. He still struggled to fill his lungs entirely. A hoarse scream was all that managed to escape his lips. 

Light didn’t register the quiet knock on his door. He didn’t see L bust in through the door. He didn’t see the shocked expression glued to his face as L stared at the tear filled Light. Light was on the floor still dripping wet, screaming trying to breathe. L rushed to Light and kneeled in front of him. He grabbed Lights face and said “Lighto you need to breathe. Breathe with me.” It took several minutes of trying to get Light to calm down but eventually the boy was able to fill his lungs entirely. Light collapsed into Ls arms a sobbing mess. L embraced Light. He wasn’t used to physical affection but he tried his best. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear. The pair stayed like that until Light eventually passed out. L picked Light up best he could and placed him on the bed. He exited the room looking back once more before turning off the lights behind him. 

The two would have to talk about this tomorrow but for now he let the teen sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it.


End file.
